Memories Of A Fallen Queen
by AshlyKagome15
Summary: On the night of her 25th birthday, Elizabeth think of her past, the siblings that have gone on to do big things and the mother that left her young, the disant father and the numberous step-mothers. When a visit from a ghost bring a sad but a happy and short time together. Hope for the future and the fact she will see the loves one that have left someday again.Short one-shot for Liz


**A/U: I wrote this one-shot for September 7, Elizabeth I birthday and my birthday but it is a day late.**

**I hope you like it.**

**This is AU.**

* * *

Elizabeth walked towards her room for the night her ladies faintly whispering to each other about what they had did today, who was courting who and who was the best lord. Elizabeth ignored what her ladies were doing and walk into her bedroom slamming and locking the door tight. The ladies all jumped in shocked at what the Queen had done.

"My lady, is something the matter?" one of them asked scared.

"You are all dismiss until tomorrow. I will put myself to sleep." Elizabeth shouted loudly to the ladies.

All the ladies left mumble about how childish the Queen was acting.

It had been 20 years since her mother had died and she wanting to mourn in silent.

She had been five when her mother had died and six when her father had been married for a year to that stupid Jane Seymour. For some odd reason the whore had bore her father several sons and daughters before her death in childbirth.

Her father had died when she was 15. Her last stepmother had been a horrible wife to her father. Elizabeth believed Catherine Parr had poison her father after she had bore a daughter she had named Mary. The real father she suspect was Jane Seymour's brother Thomas Seymour who married Catherine shortly after her father's death. Mary was raised has one of Thomas' heir and after Catherine had died after giving birth to two children, twins named Thomas & Catherine Seymour.

Elizabeth had come to the throne at the age of 15 because the people had thought it would be better to have a girl of 15 instead of a boy of 9.

Her older half-sisters, Mary Tudor, widow of her dead Uncle, George Boleyn and current wife of Prince Luis Of Portugal and Jessica Tudor, widow of Philip, Duke Of Palatinate-Neuburg and current wife of Prince Philip Of Spain.

Elizabeth closed her eyes in sadness has she thought of her younger siblings.

First there were Henry and Anne. Her brother Henry had disappear soon after she had been crown Queen of England. Anne had been married to Prince Charles Of France shortly after she had turn sixteen.

Next up was Eleanor. She had ran away to join the war that was going on in France at the time. That was six years ago and Elizabeth had never heard from her sister again.

Thirdly was Richard & Edward I. Richard had become a lord of England and Edward I went to Ireland to be her's ruler there.

After that there was John & Elaine, youngest children of her parents. Elaine was a lady-in-waiting to her sister and John was a knight.

Next up was her young half-siblings. Edward II & Faith. Edward II had been engaged to their cousin Mary, Queen Of Scots but she had married their brother John. Faith became a nun before marrying under her to a lowly knight. Edward was married to Lady Jane Grey.

Thomas was her next brother. He became a monk and had a bastard son and a bastard daughter with unknown mothers.

Helios was the youngest son. He left England for Spain long ago.

Her youngest siblings and sisters two sets of twins named Emily & Cleopatra and Luna & Selena. All of them were ladies-in-waiting and not married.

Today was her birthday and the day her mother had died.

Her 25th birthday.

_"Elizabeth" _a voice whisper through the air.

_"Who was that?" _Elizabeth thought in a panic.

It was all in her mind.

She was not going crazy.

She was not.

She was just over tired.

She must ignored the voice and went on with what she had been doing.

She won't let fear control her life.

She won't let no man control her and she would always be the ruler.

She must leave this room now.

_"Elizabeth" _the voice whisper again softly in her ear.

"Who's there?" Elizabeth called in a regal voice.

_"It's so nice to see you all grown-up, my darling daughter." _the voice said sadly.

"Show yourself, devil or else I will make you disappear." Elizabeth said in a panic.

_"I would never hurt you, my beloved Princess. My beautiful little girl." _the voice said with a sob.

"Then show yourself." Elizabeth scream.

_"Alas my dear, I am not allow to see you again. Happy birthday,sweetheart. My darling Bess, you became the Queen that I thought you would be even before you had been born. Good night my dear." _the voice said before vanishing.

"Please don't leave me." Elizabeth whisper with a sob.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Elizabeth. Happy 25th birthday, my darling Bess. May God grant you a long reign over England and see you when it's your time." _a ghostly voice whisper with a hint of a smile.

Elizabeth rubbed the tears from her eyes. She missed her parents so much but she hoped they were proud of her.

"I love you mama and papa." Elizabeth whispered with a small smile.

She went to bed with a smile on her face.

Today had been a good day.

* * *

_"She is so beautiful,non?" _a woman ghost asked the male ghost beside her.

_"Yes. My jewel has grown up to became a great ruler in the future." _he said with a smile.

_"We will meet her again, my darling husband." _She said sadly.

_"Yes, my beautiful wife but not until God has decide that it is her time." _He said softly.

_"Until then, Elizabeth. Until then, Elizabeth." _She whisper softly.

Then they left, knowing in their hearts of hearts they will see their daughter again and their other children when it was their time and that was all she wrote has the saying goes.

* * *

**A/U: So there you go.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story.**

**If not you may leave the stoy.**


End file.
